


The Penitent Man

by srmarybadass



Category: The Borgias
Genre: M/M, author went to catholic school, inappropriate use of christian metaphors and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt on borgiaskink: "Cesare/Djem, to become a Christian, one must get on their knees and pray, must one not? Djem is just very good at multitasking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Penitent Man

Cesare had just removed the cross from around his neck when the knock came at his bedchamber.

 

“Who is there?” he called.

 

“It is Djem,” came the soft reply. “May I enter?”

 

“Certainly,” Cesare said, smiling as the sky prince padded in quietly.

 

“Your Eminence-” Djem began, but Cesare cut him off.

 

“There’s no need to address me as such – at least, not yet,” he said. “After all, are we not friends?”

 

“Oh, we are indeed,” Djem smiled. “But I have come seeking … spiritual guidance.”

 

“Ah, yes. You spoke of your desire to become a Christian earlier.”

 

“Yes. But I had a few questions.” Djem stepped into Cesare’s personal space.

 

“Anything,” Cesare offered.

 

“In what position does a Christian pray?”

 

“They kneel,” Cesare said quietly, looking into Djem’s eyes. “In humility.”

 

“Then I will humble myself before the Lord,” Djem said, sliding slowly to his knees, brushing lightly against Cesare and not breaking eye contact. Cesare took a deep breath, a stab of arousal flashing through him. He was suddenly grateful for the loose churchman’s robes.

 

“Their backs must be straightened,” Cesare continued. “And their heads bowed.”

 

Djem bowed his head, but his glittering brown eyes continued to look up at Cesare, an unholy fire growing in them.

 

“And what must a good Christian pray about?”

 

“For many things,” Cesare gulped, shifting his gaze away from Djems as his cock grew harder.

 

“I heard the Lord’s prayer spoken this morning,” Djem commented. “There was a line I remember quite well – ‘lead us not into temptations.’”

 

“Yes, that is – that is quite important,” Cesare said through gritted teeth, trying not to think about the beautiful young man on his knees in front of him.

 

”And have your prayers been successful? Have you avoided temptation?” Djem asked, voice huskier and sounding like sin itself.

 

Cesare swallowed. “No. no, I have not.”

 

Djem licked his lips, a motion so distracting that Cesare almost didn’t notice the deft hands beginning to unbutton his robe, going from the bottom up.

 

“Tell me about communion,” Djem said quietly.

 

“During the holy Eucharist, you take – you take the Lord’s body and blood into yours,” Cesare said, closing his eyes in a half-prayer as his cock was freed from the confines of his holy robes, rock-hard and very, very close to Djem’s beautiful mouth.

 

“Then I must do so, my lord,” Djem said piously with a wicked grin, sliding his mouth over Cesare’s member slowly and sinfully. The priest gasped, hand moving to rest benevolently on Djem’s head. The very picture of a loving churchman, looking to draw all sinners back into the flock.

 

Djem was very good, drawing his entire length in, inch by inch. Clearly, he had had practice, and Cesare felt a thrill of jealousy – along with passion. The hand not gently caressing Djem’s hair groped on the bed for a hold. He found the heavy cross without looking at it, and grabbed it, squeezing it tightly until the metal bit into his palms as Djem continued to work his tongue around Cesare’s cock. He wanted to pray, but every single one had flown out of his head – indeed, he could barely keep his thoughts coherent.

 

“Djem – God – please,” he breathed, not sure to whom he was praying. He felt himself coming closer to completion and he tried to pull Djem off, to give him some warning, but the prince stayed steadfast.

 

Cesare’s orgasm came quickly, and Djem swallowed every drop, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and grinning.

 

“Well, Your Eminence?” he asked. “Would you say I have the makings of a good Christian?”

 

Cesare smiled in return, offering him a hand and raising him off his knees. “You are certainly off to a good start,” he said. “But you could still benefit from someone more versed in the art of praying to show you thus…”

 

“Amen,” Djem laughed as Cesare slid to his knees.


End file.
